joshirakufandomcom-20200213-history
Episode Guide (Anime)
“This anime is full of ordinary dialogue so that viewers can fully enjoy how cute the girls are.” A guide to the anime episodes, including the skits included. If a title is in (brackets) it means the title is not definite. Episode One Aired; July 5th 2012. As five young comedians, Marī, Kigurumi, Tetora, Gankyō and Kukuru receive an invitation to a casual dress party, they ponder over what it exactly means to dress casually. Later, the discussion turns to whether everyone prefers dogs or cats. Skits: Started with Bōhatei, Tetora's rakugo. 普段問答, Fudan Mondō, Normal Dialogue From the very beginning the characters, mainly Tetora, point out that "You should just read this manga as is" as the anime is mainly dialogue with hardly any action and mostly takes part in a dressing room. They also make a point to make fun of the readers when Kukuru mentions that most people will be watching for free. Finally, the skit's title appears and the characters go on to talking about what they normally do and how it's hard to act normal when they're told to. And so is the first appearance of Marii's "Quit asking pointless questions!". This is where they start blending into the next skit. ふく違い, Fuku Chigai, Different Clothes Here is where Tetora states that she finds it hard to go into ramen restaurants due to the unspoken dress code, she also features a reference to Saori from OreImo. Kukuru then holds up an envelope stating that they were suddenly invited to a party which states to "dress casually". Marii has an outburst stating that "just because the invitation tells us to dress casually doesn't mean we should actually do it!" and refers to manga-kas who became humiliated at parties because they dressed "casually". Kukuru then points out that what most people wear is their uniforms for work or school and so it'd just become a cosplay party. Next it moves on to thinking that "casual" probably doesn't refer to "work", so what about "plain"? But people wear something different everyday so shouldn't "casual" be something you wear everyday? And so: pajamas! As it's what people wear most of the time when not at work. All the characters appear in their pajamas except for Marii, who's then revealed to sleep in the nude, and so Kigurumi reveals that "Marii's 'casual wear' is being naked!" as to which Marii yells "That's not 'wear' at all!" All of a sudden Marii's being stipped as the girls stated they're "definitely not doing it to boost our ratings! And it's not for the sales either!" And so Marii is hiding behind her name as the girls flip the pages, introducing all the characters with their names. All the names are puns, check the character's pages to see what they refer to. "Dress casually"->Humiliation at dressing to casually->Cosplay party->Pajama party->Nude party 叫び指南, Sakebi Shinan, Shouting Instructions Episode Two Aired; July 12th 2012. Skits: The girls talk about what they would do if they won the lottery, leading them to suspect one of them may be a winner. Later, they visit the Tokyo Tower where more strange conversations are to be had. Afterwards, a discussion about vaccination turns into a bout of imaginary pregnancy. 楽屋の富, Gakuya no Tomi, Backstage Riches 三塔起請, Santō Kishō, Three Towers and a Vow 風邪娘, Kaze Musume, Cold Girl Episode Three Aired; July 19th 2012. Skits: Marii ends up having to prove that she's not a crossdressing boy. Later, the girls visit Asakusa where they try their hand at some fortunes. This leads the girls to discuss why Tetora has such great luck and always seems to avoid danger. 無情風呂, Mujō Buro, A Bath Beyond 浅草参り, Asakusa Mairi, Asakusa Visit 真田小ZOO, Sanada Kozū, Sanada Ko-ZOO Episode Four Aired; July 26th 2012. Skits: As Gankyō exhibits some violent behavior, the girls discuss the stereotypes that come when a girl wears glasses. Later, as Kukuru gets trainsick, the girls try to come up with various ailments for her. Afterwards, on the night of a full moon, the girls sit and discuss moon-related topics before being attacked by a large rabbit. 眼鏡小娘, Megane Komusume, (Little Glasses Girl) よいよい台場, Yoiyoi Daiba, (Good, Good, Daiba) 兎の目, Usagi no Me, (Eye of the Rabbit) Episode Five Aired; August 4th 2012. Skits: The girls attempt to cheer Kukuru up by holding an out-of-season Christmas party. Later, the girls visit Harajuku, where Marii gets anxious over a crépe. Afterwards, the gang discuss how they all have different types of skin, making Gankyō feeling left out. 娘ほめ, (Ko Home,) (Praised Daughter) 小洒落町, Kojare Machi, (Stylish/Pun/Fun Small Town) 眼鏡別れ, Megane Wakare, (Farewell Glasses) Episode Six Aired; August 10, 2012 Skits: Having forced Gankyō out of the group during the previous episode, the rest talk about the benefits of having a group of four. Gankyō soon gets revenge by locking everyone in the dressing room. After eventually being let back into the group, Gankyo is reluctantly placed at the bottom of the heirachy but soon has aspirations of winning an election. (四枚起承) "Four Wows" "Yonmai Kishō" (武蔵八景) "Musashi Scenery" "Musashi Hakkei" (下僕の仇討ち) "The Servant's Vengeance" "Shimobe no Adauchi" Episode Seven Aired; August 17, 2012 Skits: The sudden appearance of Hina dolls in the dressing room somehow leads to the girls deciding to act like delinquents so they will marry early. Later, the girls get up early to go to a fish market. Afterwards, the girls search for things that might be using up electricity, becoming oblivious to the non-electric horrors hidden throughout the room. (ヤンキー怖い) "Yankees are Scary" "Yankī Kowai" (魚政談) "Fish Story" "Sakana Seidan" (楽屋調べ) "Backstage Files" "Gakuya Shirabe" Episode Eight Aired; August 23, 2012 Skits: Marii laments how she's always the last to go in various things, particularly when it comes to picking out envelopes of New Year's money. Later, the girls head to the Sugamo district and check out the various spots. Afterwards, the gang needlessly worry that Kukuru might contract the May Blues, randomly choosing to take on "Blues" from other months. (こがね袋) "Bag of Gold" "Kogane Bukuro" (よろよろ) "Totter" "Yoroyoro" (もうやんだか) "Is It Over Yet?" "Mō Yanda ka" Episode Nine Aired; August 30, 2012 Skits: As school holidays roll in, the girls try and come up with ways to make rakugo more appealing to younger audiences. Later, the gang visit the zoo and discuss the curiosities of all the animals. Afterwards, the gang gets taste for lucky events which keep occurring whenever Marii falls asleep, constantly trying to make her sleep to reap the benefits. (しりとてちん) "Butt-tofu" "Shiri-totechin" (上野のクマ) "The Bear of Ueno" "Ueno no Kuma" (ねごと) "Sleep talking" "Negoto" Episode Ten Aired; September 6, 2012 Skits: On Halloween, the girls try to tailor the holiday to be more Japanese-esque. Later, the girls visit the Kabukichou entertainment district and observe how it's changed over the years. Afterwards, Marii is plagued with tooth cavities. (唐茄子屋楽団) "Pumpkin Band" "Tōnasu-ya Gakudan" (新宿荒事) "Battle of Shinjuku" "Shinjuku Aragoto" (虫歯浜) "Cavity Shore" "Mushiba Hama" Episode Eleven Aired; September 13, 2012 Skits: As the girls have a fake summer beach trip in the dressing room, they discuss the different designs of school swimsuits. Then, the girls go sightseeing in Musashi-Sakai and pay their respects to the company responsible for animating them. Lastly, the girls have a Christmas party, but the tree that Tetora ordered online completely fills the dressing room, causing them to try and reunite (but end up fighting each other) in the Amazon-like jungle. (親子芝居) "Family Play" "Oyako Shibai" (五人さかい) "Sakai Five" "Gonin Sakai" (ツリー惨事) "Tree Tragedy" "Tsurī Sanji" Episode Twelve Aired; September 20, 2012 Skits: When Tetora asks everyone about their first dream of the new year, Kukuru grows upset as she has yet to have one. So, the girls attempt to act out a "first dream" to cheer her up. Later, the gang visits Roppongi, where they look at structural artwork and Marii travels through time to see the city during its economic bubble. Finally, the girls try to cool off during the summer by mentioning scary things to give themselves chills and eventually by painting everything blue. (夢見の仇討ち) "The Dreamer Strikes Back" "Yumemi no Katakiuchi" (こぁいのう) "Gotta" "Koainō" (青毛) "Blacks" "Aoge" Episode Thirteen Aired; September 27, 2012 Skits: As the girls come to terms that the show has reached its last episode, a new character appears: an exasperating girl named Uzannu Uzattei. While discussing whether or not "once" is truly enough, Uzannu's personality irritates everyone and threatens the character balance of the show. After the girls drive her away, they visit Akihabara. Later, the girls debate about how some things should be left as they are. Finally, the show ends with one last rakugo performance by Marii. (キャラつぶし) "Character Guts" "Kyara Tsubushi" (アキバぶる) "Mighty Akiba" "Akibaburu" (ちょいたし講釈) "Extra Lectures" "Choitashi Kōshaku" OVA Aired; February 8, 2013 Skits: As Marii laments how the audience tends to applaud before she can finish her joke, the others point out she is also guilty of bad timing. Later, the girls visit Jinbōchō, where they visit the buildings of various publishers whilst searching for Kodansha's office. Afterwards, Kigu ends up concentrating so much that she ends up being afflicted with focus lines whilst Marii also becomes afflicted with a romantic and fluffy backdrop. (台無屋) "Store of Spoils" "Dainashiya" (三軒本屋) "Three Publishers" "Sangen Hon'ya" (びっくり集中) "Surprising Resolve" "Bikkuri Shūchū" Category:Guide Category:Episodes